Perfectly Imperfect
by Buttons Can't Fly
Summary: Although James knew that there were hundreds of unsaid words he would have liked to have said, and have heard. But things weren't like that between them. They had a completely platonic friendship, and that was the way they both liked it. Even if he was hopelessly and completely in love with his best friend, things would never be like that. And that was 'fine' with him. Not.


Perfectly Imperfect

Nothing could be more perfect.

Well... Okay, so maybe there were a few things more perfect than this, but what would James love more than sitting under a tree watching the sunset with her, their hands intertwined?

Nothing. He could love absolutely nothing more. The sun cast a warm golden glow over the forest, but Jessie and James were not looking at that. For they were sitting at the edge of the forest, a little way from their camp, overlooking a river.

The river glistened in the soft light, making everything even more perfect.

James had never really known the meaning of perfection before, perfection had always been something foreign to him. So for all he knew, this could be far from perfect, but it certainly felt it.

His female companion leant her head on his shoulder and sighed contently.

Neither of them had really spoken since they had settled here around an hour ago, but the silence was a happy silence.

Although James knew that there were hundreds of unsaid words he would have liked to have said, and have heard. But things weren't like that between them.

They had a completely platonic friendship, and that was the way they both liked it.

Even if he was hopelessly and completely in love with his best friend, things would never be like that. And that was fine with him.

James had never been a romantic, he could be at times, but never _proper _romance, not after his fiancé's idea of love. He had never really known what actual love was, until he had come to the realisation that he was in love with Jessie.

He hadn't quite understood at first, it had made his head ache just thinking about it. He had even said to his grandparents that he would rather die than be with Jessie like that. But deep down he knew that this was not and could never be true.

But as he had told himself many, many times before; he was fine with just being her friend, they were close enough, they always hugged and held hands and sometimes Jessie would fall asleep in his arms. And that was completely just as best friends do, and he was completely and utterly _fine _with it.

And that was what he told himself, over, and over, and over again.

But he knew that he wasn't _completely _fine. As much as he was perfectly happy, he wished that he could just wrap his arms around her and kiss her.

But he couldn't.

And he knew that.

It tortured him.

The stars came out, and the sun had set. Jessie always had wanted to be a star, that made him smile at the girl next to him.

'What?' Jessie asked him, unsure of whether she should be smiling too.

'Nothing.' James replied, still smiling. 'Look.' He let go of her hand, and laid down on the grass before pulling her down with him. He pointed up at the sky. 'Let's look at the stars.'

'Alright.' She said softly. 'Look at that one.' Jessie pointed up at the brightest star in the sky.

'Which one?'

He could see it. She knew he could, but she wrapped her hand around his wrist and pointed his hand up at the sky too. 'That one, there.'

'It's ever so beautiful. Just like you.' As soon as the words had left his mouth, James wished he could take them back. They both knew that she was beautiful, but James didn't compliment her unless it was required. They were friends, not lovers after all.

'You think I'm beautiful?' Jessie asked innocently, a small smile playing at her lips.

'Very much so.' James replied, he knew he was just digging himself into a hole, but he couldn't help himself. She had him wrapped around her little finger.

'How much?' She sat up, and turned to look at him, he had sat up also.

'You are more beautiful than all the stars in the sky put together.' James said softly, biting his lip slightly.

'_All the stars?_ I'm not sure...'

He didn't think about it. He just cupped her cheek and pressed his lips to hers. 'I am.' He whispered, pulling away.

Jessie blinked, trying to comprehend what had just happened. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him back in for another kiss. A longer kiss, a passionate kiss.

And it was this. This was the perfection that he had been searching for, this was even more perfect than watching the sun set, his fingers laced with Jessie's. This was more perfect than lying under the stars with her. This was the most perfect thing he had ever known, the one he loved, kissing him, holding him, as they sat under the stars.

'Team Rocket!' A shout came, as both Jessie and James jumped apart in surprise. _Twerp._

'Ash! Get back here!' Another voice came, running after him. _Twerpette._

'What are you two doing here?' Ash growled at them. 'Trying to steal Pikachu again?'

'Ash!'

'Do we look like we're trying to steal that rat of yours?' Jessie hissed.

'Ash come on! Let's go...'

'Why are you here then if you're not making plans to steal my Pikachu?'

'We're camping here.' James said quickly, before Jessie could say anything.

'Ash. Come on, we are leaving now. We need to set up _our _camp for the night! Let's go.' Twerpette dragged Ash away before scolding him.

'Ash Ketchum! Have you got no manners at all? Couldn't you see they were kind of in the middle of something?'

'Yeah but Misty-'

'No 'but Misty's' you're so insensitive.'

'But they always try and steal Pikachu, you know that! I have to be ready!'

'Ash... Can't you see they weren't trying to at that exact moment? I may not like them, but gosh Ash...'

Their voices were muffled as they distanced from the place they had interrupted the two Rockets.

'So...' James said awkwardly.

'We should probably go to bed.'

'I guess so.'

Jessie stood up, and helped him up too. 'Look, Jess.' He pointed up to the sky where there was a flash of light; a shooting star. He wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her neck.

'Make a wish.' She murmured.

James closed his eyes and wished upon the star, and for the first time, he actually believed it might come true.

That night may have not turned out as completely perfect as he had first thought...

Jessie turned around and they shared a kiss once more. 'Goodnight, James.' She said, before walking back towards their camp.

But it had been perfectly _imperfect._

* * *

**_A/N: It's about time I wrote some more rocketshippy! At least this one wasn't angsty and depressing haha. I seem to be in love with the idea of Ash and Misty interrupting them, idk i just like it when Jessie and James are doing something, whether it be kissing or having a cute moment i just like it when Ash sees cuz he seems so dense to love I just find it funny._**

**_I didn't really have a plot, only that Ash would interrupt and Misty would tell him off, and i kind of just went with wherever my fingers decided to type haha. Anyway enough from me, please review :)_**


End file.
